


Дождаться весны

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Постканон, AU. О проблемах Лорда Огня.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134320
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дождаться весны

Сегодня деревья как-то иначе шумели на ветру, сменившем направление. Казалось, каждый листок, измученный удушающей жарой, шептал: «Сезон дождей! Сезон дождей!». И где-то в саду дребезжали, как обезумевшие, цикады. Как будто и они не могли дождаться смены сезонов.

Зуко вдохнул влажный воздух, наполненный запахом цветов, что доносился из сада внизу, и в который раз поразился, что именно сюда, в страну Огня, приходят бесконечные ливни. Зуко с улыбкой подумал, что Катаре, должно быть, понравятся долгие ливни, что ветер каждый год приносил с океана.

Катара.

При мысли о ней спокойствия как не бывало. Зуко обернулся через плечо и посмотрел вглубь комнаты, туда, где на столе лежало так и не законченное письмо. Он с горькой улыбкой вспомнил, как легко приходили слова всего два дня назад, как строчка за строчкой укладывались они в очередное послание. Одно из многих, которыми обменялись Лорд Огня и мастер новой Южной школы магии воды.

Последнее, так и недописанное письмо, должно было отправиться на Южный Полюс вместе со свитками о магии и обычаях Южного племени. По приказу Зуко во дворцовой библиотеке разыскивали любые сведения, которые могли бы помочь Катаре восстановить почти утраченную традицию. Зуко с улыбкой вспомнил, как она с восторженным визгом бросилась ему на шею, когда он лично отдал ей найденные свитки во время своего первого дружеского визита на Южный Полюс. И с некоторым смущением — что последовало за жарким объятием.

Он прошел внутрь покоев и взял со стола лист, на котором за последние два дня не появилось ни черточки. В самом конце он делился с Катарой планами по возврату награбленного не только племени Воды, но и царству Земли. 

Перечитывая написанное, Зуко не верил, что это из-под его кисти вышли эти беззаботные строки. И не мог представить, как чуть ниже напишет недрогнувшей рукой:

«Озай умер».

Нет, он не мог добавить эти два простых слова к письму, которое дышало надеждой. Он и сам не знал, как относиться к тому, что произошло вчера.

Озай, который ещё три года назад казался непобедимым, вечным, как Феникс, скончался в результате продолжительной болезни, и сегодня утром его прах развеяли.

Возможно, Зуко должен был вздохнуть с облегчением — оставив Озая в живых, Аанг обеспечил ему немало проблем в будущем. Даже лишенный сил бывший Лорд Огня по-прежнему оставался влиятельной фигурой и не потерял никого из своих последователей. Казалось, наоборот, он приобрел ещё большую поддержку. Да, Зуко помогал Белый лотос, но «Новое общество Озая», как они себя называли, доставило им немало хлопот. Как будто в проигравшей стране и без них не хватало проблем.

А может, Зуко должен был вспомнить о том времени — довольно коротком, надо сказать, — когда их семья могла называться счастливой, и ощутить грусть по тем навсегда ушедшим дням.

Зуко не испытывал ни облегчения, ни грусти. В груди, казалось, что-то онемело и замерло, милосердно избавив его от эмоций. Казалось, всё его нутро сковано льдом, подобно реке, — говорят, такое иногда случается в царстве Земли на самом севере. И то, что лежит под непроницаемой толщей ждёт, как вода ждёт прихода весны.

На ум приходили только слова, которые так и хотелось вывести в конце несчастного письма:

«Ты нужна мне».

Как он хотел, чтобы Катара была здесь! Не жрецы Огня, не воительницы Киоши, не мудрецы из Белого лотоса и даже не дядя Айро. Ему нужна была Катара. Ей единственной он мог честно признаться: «Нет, я не в порядке». Только она могла прижать ладони к шраму на его груди и растопить корку льда. У неё всегда удивительно получалось управлять водой.

И в то же время Зуко понимал, что не может написать Катаре эту отчаянную мольбу утопающего. Потому что, разумеется, она примчится сразу же. Хорошо, если найдет корабль, а не бросится через моря с помощью магии. У Катары точно хватит сил, чтобы пересечь моря — в этом Зуко не сомневался.

Нет, именно сейчас, сразу после смерти Озая, появление мастера воды, известной на весь мир соратницы Аватара, только всколыхнет недовольство и кто знает, что предпримет Новое общество. Конечно, Катара — сильный и умелый маг, но он не мог ей рисковать. Он должен разобраться с внутренними врагами сам, как можно скорее.

На всё это у него осталось только два года.

При мысли о том, что должно случиться через два года, Зуко слабо улыбнулся, но смутная радость тут же испарилась, когда в дверь постучали.

Он резко обернулся и отозвался:

— Да!

Сам того не осознав, он принял боевую стойку — покушения, которые следовали одно за одним в первые месяцы его правления, показали, что не существует безопасных мест.

Но в комнату вошел Айро, и Зуко тут же расслабился. Против воли губы всё-таки растянулись в улыбке — дядя сам принес поднос с чайником и чашками. Простыми, словно они по-прежнему работали в чайной в Ба Синг Сэ, а не были самыми значимыми людьми в стране Огня.

— Дядя, — выдохнул он с облегчением и указал жестом на балкон. — Прошу. Думаю, сейчас лучше сидеть там. Внутри слишком душно.

Дальнейшее прошло в тишине — Зуко без слов переставил низкий столик для чайной церемонии, Айро так же молча разлил по чашкам чай. Зуко вдохнул аромат жасмина и улыбнулся — этот запах неизбежно возвращал его во времена, когда он был изгнанником, а дядя пытался наставить его на путь мудрости.

Возможно, никому не под силу указать другому этот путь. Его можно только найти.

Первую чашку они выпили молча, делая вид, что происходившее в саду, — шелест листьев в кронах деревьев и журчание недавно установленного фонтана — занимает их полностью и без остатка.

Зуко не выдержал первым, как и всегда.

— Что, никаких мудрых слов на меня для этот раз? — Он хотел пошутить, но слова сами по себе вышли горькими, как неправильно заваренный чай.

Айро посмотрел на него и по-доброму улыбнулся. Морщины прорезались глубже, и Зуко вдруг с замиранием сердца понял, что дядя постарел за эти три года. Возвращение на родину, последствия войны, интриги сторонников Озая — всё это не пошло ему на пользу. Возможно, ему действительно стоило открыть чайную в царстве Земли, но Зуко был рад, что дядя решил остаться с ним. Без Айро он не протянул бы и месяца.

— Прошли те времена, когда тебе требовались мудрые слова. Нет, я пришел с вопросами, а не советами. Ты уже решил, что напишешь аватару Аангу?

Зуко растерянно моргнул — он ожидал другого. Возможно, слов утешения. Возможно, речей о Катаре — она была постоянным предметом их споров.

Он с тихим стуком поставил чашку на столик. Над этим письмом ему не придется долго раздумывать.

— Правду. Он должен знать.

— Это огорчит его, — мягко заметил дядя.

— Аанг — аватар, — отрезал Зуко. — Он должен знать последствия своих поступков. Возможно, ему будет нелегко это принять. Но он должен узнать. В конце концов, в этом нет его вины. Никто не знал, что произойдет.

Да, никто не знал, что у мага нельзя отнимать его магию. Наверное, она была такой же неотъемлемой частью человека, как сердце или душа. Утратив магию, покоритель стихии начинал гаснуть и терять силы, несмотря на все усилия лекарей. Впрочем, для Озая это был самый подходящий конец.

Дядя какое-то время молча гладил бороду, а потом кивнул, соглашаясь с ним.

— Да ты прав. Аватар Аанг должен знать, какие последствия могут быть у его решений. Он должен подумать — возможно, иногда милосерднее убить врага.

Айро снова разлил чай, и Зуко почти успел обрадоваться тому, что, похоже, самая сложная часть разговора осталась позади. Но стоило ему сделать глоток, как дядя неожиданно спросил, глядя в чашку, как будто на поверхности чая мог найти ответы на свои вопросы:

— Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили в самом начале твоего правления?

Зуко напрягся, и ему стало огромного труда осторожно поставить чашку на столик, а не громыхнуть ей со всей силой, как какой-нибудь выпивоха в не самом приличном заведении.

— Помню.

Дядя молчал, как будто ожидая продолжения, и Зуко выдавил сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Ты говорил, что мне нужен наследник. А я сказал, что не нужен.

— Или наследница.

— Это дела не меняет. — Зуко глубоко вздохнул, чтобы смирить гнев, что огненной волной всколыхнулся в груди. — Я уже говорил — я не хочу оставлять страну, которую раздирают внутренние конфликты, на младенца и его мать. Никакой наследник правильной крови не заставит моих врагов полюбить меня. Наоборот, убив меня, они смогут манипулировать им и вырастить себе второго Озая. Нет, у меня не будет наследников, пока в стране не будет мира. Полного.

Айро тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд на небо, туда, где солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту.

— Но дело ведь не в этом, Зуко, — наконец начал дядя, и мягкий упрек в его голосе напомнил о тех годах, когда они путешествовали по миру в поисках Аватара. Это был не первый раз, когда Айро пытался достучаться до его здравого смысла. — Дело совсем не в политике, и не во врагах.

— Да, — просто отозвался он. — Дело не в них.

— В мастере Катаре, — подсказал дядя.

Зуко в ответ только раздраженно махнул рукой.

— К чему этот разговор дядя? Мы это обсуждали уже не раз. Через два года Катаре исполнится двадцать лет. Она приедет сюда и станет моей невестой. И ещё через два года — моей женой. И останется здесь навсегда.

— Маг воды станет Леди Огня?

— Титул можно и поменять, — пожал плечами Зуко. — Скажем... Леди Луны. Да, Леди Луны. И корону под стать титулу.

— И ты думаешь, твои враги обрадуются такому союзу?

— Я надеюсь, что к нашей свадьбе у меня не останется таких смелых врагов. — Зуко скривился в невеселой усмешке. — В конце концов, все знают, что Катара — героиня войны. Могущественный маг. К тому же она дочь вождя объединенных Южных племен. Почти принцесса.

Зуко уже не в первый раз приводил все эти аргументы. И Айро не впервые отвечал ему таким же осуждающим молчанием. Поразительно — Айро испытывал к Катаре глубокое уважение и восхищение её мастерством, но сразу же осудил их решение пожениться.

Зуко и сам был не рад. Ему совсем не хотелось ждать семь лет. Но Катара была слишком молода, к тому же хотела восстановить Южную школу воды, и Зуко просто не смог возразить. Ему и самому было чем заняться — бесконечная война выкачала из страны все соки.

— Я вижу, что тебя не переубедить, — наконец-то сдался Айро, и Зуко подумалось, что, возможно, дядя наконец-то смирился с его решением.

— Нет, и никакие пословицы о том, что черепахоутки должны летать со своей стаей, мое мнение не изменят. К тому же, — Зуко усмехнулся пришедшей на ум мысли. — Как бы ты объяснил всё Катаре? А она бы точно захотела услышать объяснения. И поверь, все покушения показались бы нам детскими шалостями.

Дядя Айро громко рассмеялся, и Зуко позволил себе улыбку — похоже, этот муторный, тяжелый разговор наконец-то подошел к концу.

— Да уж, ярости мастеру Катаре не занимать!

Айро ушел, когда густые лиловые сумерки почти уступили место ночи. Зуко же вернулся к письму и перечитал его отчужденно, точно не написанное собственной рукой. На самом деле, он солгал дяде. И лгал уже не первый год. По правде говоря, страна, которая не сможет принять Катару, ему не нужна. Если жители не смогут полюбить девушку, которая приняла прежних врагов, то они могут отправляться к Агни. Но Зуко знает, что всё меняется. В конце концов, огонь тоже может принимать самые разные формы, пускай он не так изменчив, как вода. А Зуко умеет ждать. Он будет ждать, как ждет прихода весны река, скованная льдом.


End file.
